


AAWWWWKKKK!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are going up a foe more deadly than any they've ever faced before. (heh heh) The challenge words from my best bud Lib are cockatoo, almond and grandfather clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AAWWWWKKKK!

)))))))))))))))

"Try the almond," Dean whispered. "Maybe that'll distract it!"

Sam nodded and hesitantly held out an almond to their tormentor.

With what looked like a sneer, the cockatoo snapped at Sam's trembling fingers, managing to snag both the almond and a little piece of bloodied flesh.

Sam squawked and backed away from the feathered fiend. He cradled his wounded appendage and looked beseechingly at his big brother.

One eye on the demon bird and the other on the aging grandfather clock ticking inexorably towards midnight, Dean pulled out the holy water.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy! I'm goin' in!"


End file.
